Untitled
by Violet Haze1
Summary: Eh, by strange leaps of fate the starship Andromeda is given slaves who are more than what claim to be. Chaos, insanity, and Tyr's inabbility to deal with ten year old girls. Good stuff. right? Please read and REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

The riverbanks held a certain serenity that could not be found elsewhere. The leaves of the Valire tree rustled softly in the breeze. Their bright hues of peach, amethyst, and azure sparkled in the light of the second sun. The water murmured of distant lands it has traveled to yet it also seemed content on it's arrival to this beautiful valley. 

Princess Haleyla giggled as the water lapped against her small feet. Her green eyes glittered with delight as she looked at her own reflection. Her pointed ears poked out of the elaborate maze of golden curls on her head. Her childish body was swallowed in her intricate scarlet gown that fell in shimmering folds around her. "Sister" she called "Is the whole world as beautiful as this?"

A small slender figure approached her "No, sadly the whole universe is not like a river, nor is it like banks, or the valley. There are corners of the universe filled with darkness. And you will one day learn to bring light into that darkness. It is your duty as a daughter of Maan'dir." 

Young Haleyla looked up at her sister's face puzzled. "What do you mean Adina?" 

"Forgive me sweetest," her sister replied "I should not worry you with such things. When you are old enough you shall understand," her voice suddenly became soft and sad "Your heart is young, let it rejoice in the wonder of the world while it still can." Haleyla nodded to her sister and returned to laughing at the ripples in her reflection.

Princess Adina was a beauty beyond words both in body and soul. She was a small willowy figure draped in mint colored silks that where held together by white gemstone flora. Braids and curls cascaded down her back. Her slender milky arms hung by her side as her cerulean eyes gazed off into the distance. 

Something was not right, she could feel it, there was someone else in the valley, someone besides her, her sister, and their handmaidens, their was someone else. "Delta," she called for one her maidens "Delta, do you feel it?" A dark haired woman looked up "Feel what?"

Adina's elegant fingers clenched the trail of her gown "Something is....wrong. Something is very wrong Delta I can feel it." She looked up "On the edges of the heavens I can see shadows, look up. Their is danger." 

Delta looked up "You are right highness their are shadows at the edges of the heavens. Shall we perform the Fifth Call?" 

Adina paused for a moment, and then answered "Delta I want you to take Haleyla away from this place. I shall not put her in danger, she can not perform the call and if their truly is danger I want her as far away from it as possible. Take her, but tell her nothing. She should not be worried." 

Delta nodded "A wise decision highness, I shall do so at once." She turned immediately and headed towards the water her sable hair fluttering in the increasingly stronger wind. 

Adina looked up at the sky, suddenly it was not as pure and blue as it was earlier. Like an icy hand fear caressed her spine and she released a shaky exhale. From the corner of her eye she could see Delta carrying Haleyla out of the valley. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and parted her rose colored lips. 

It was the sound of heart wrenching pain laced into fear and beauty. It was the song of the sirens as they stood before the fates*. The Fifth Call was a prayer to science, Maan'dir could use it to see if they were in danger. Only they could understand the cryptic notes which floated from their throats, it was their gift. 

The Maan'dir could use their voices for anything. Their range of frequency and sound was nearly infinite. They could produce the sweet succulent melodies to soothe the most savage of creature or the Cries of Destruction that could shatter steel. Their voices were truly miraculous. 

The cries grew louder, more painful, and more fearful. The voices of the handmaidens melted with the voice of the princess into one chorus. Princess Adina could feel the danger all around her. It crept across the ground like a weed, it spread through the air like a fowl stench, and ran through the water like poison. The danger began to shape, into flesh, and then into man. Princess Adina was ready to attack, as her voice changed into the Cry of Destruction, it became too late. A hand had covered her mouth and another clenched her arms to her torso, the voices of her handmaidens died down. 

A man hissed in her ear "Don't try to move, we have the little girl now do as I say or we will slaughter her." Adina nodded as one tear scorched the soft skin of her cheek. The man called out "Two must be presented as gift slaves, the rest are to be sold! Now get them on the ship!" Princess Adina felt a sharp pain as something struck the back of her head and then the world turned to darkness 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Princess Adina awoke she felt a cold floor beneath her, she was no longer in the meadow and she doubted she was even on her own planet anymore. Carefully she opened her eyes and looked up, she was met by the gazes of worried handmaidens, and her sister. "Delta," she said softly "What happened?" 

Delta shook her head frantically "Forgive me highness I tried to get away yet we were met by these men, they captured Princess Haleyla and myself." Tears poured from her eyes and her slender form trembled "I beg forgiveness your highness!" 

Princess Adina sat up, she carefully reached out and placed a hand on her maiden's shoulder "Do not worry, you are not to blame. There is no need to beg for forgiveness." she moved on "Now please, do any of you know what has become of us? Where are we? Who are these men? What do they want?" Princess Adina scanned what seemed to be a cell for an answer.

A voice from behind her spoke "We have been captured by Ulmarian Traders, we are now slaves. They wish to sell us." The Princess turned around to face her companion a young woman with curly auburn hair and an hourglass figure who continued "Princess I am terrified! What shall we do?" 

Adina's voice remained calm "You must remain calm above all else, it is my duty as a ruler to protect you, and I will." She looked around the room, it was constructed entirely of some crude metal. It looked like an animal cage, through the bars she could see a whole corridor filled with rooms such as this one, each crowded by a different race. Her heart pounded against her ribs in fear of what may come. 

Someone clung to her dress and whimpered "Adi, I'm scared." Adina looked down to see her sister clutching with tiny hands to her dress. "Shh, it's alright, we'll make it through this," she paused and added "Somehow." 

A pair of men approached the cage, they looked through the bars "Which ones Sir?" One said to the other. A gray creature with speckled skin and yellow claws looked at them. "The older one in the green, she's a beauty. I'm sure she'll do just fine. And as for the other-" Adina quickly realized he was referring to her and interrupted him "Where I go, my sister goes!" 

The gray creature smiled and looked to the other man "My! Isn't she a pretentious young thing? And brave too, pray tell child who are you?" Adina stood up "I am Princess Adina of the royal race of the Maan'dir, and who are you?" 

The gray creature's grin widened until it's edges almost touched his tiny flat ears "I am Bronchus the trader. Now tell me why should I listen to you, slave?" The last word may have been coated in delight yet it dripped with malice. 

Adina remained calm "I doubt you are going to release me, my sisters, or my maidens. So I shall inform you that my sisters Maan'dirian gift is very strong, still she does not have full control of it yet. Releasing her onto a ship without my guardianship could be fatal to vessel and it's crew. For as you know the Gift can be very destructive." 

Bronchus' hand reached into the cell and his claw ran up Adina's throat "I see, the Gift makes both of you valuable indeed. And you are clearly more clever than I had imagined. Very well, you and your sister will be sent as gifts to the starship," he paused for a moment removing his hand from the cage "Andromeda. As a gift of gratitude from the Ulmarian nobles." He turned to his companion "Take the two and dress them as it is fitted for slaves, they shall be sent tomorrow." 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I assure you" Captain Dylan protested "Slaves are not necessary, payment for our technology is enough." 

The Ulmarian continued "Captain they are both quiet the little delicacies I assure you. Very fine race indeed, they will serve you well.."

Dylan responded "Why thank you but-" Rommie cut him off short "Pause transmission," she turned to the captain "We have to take them, I looked up Ulmarian culture they seal every trade by sending slaves. If you do not accept they will take it as an offense. The accepting of slaves is like signing a treaty saying you won't attack and try to steal back your goods. We have no choice."

Dylan nodded and paused for a minute "If we have no choice then we have no choice, resume transmission" He looked up at the grinning Ulmarian "We will take them" The Ulmarian's grin stretched until it nearly touched his small ears "Excellent Captain, they are on their way." Dylan nodded "End transmission." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Ulmarian trade ship was huge. Adina hadn't quiet grasped it's size until she stepped into the shipping hall. It was a bazaar contracted from cold ugly metals. The orchestration of the ineloquent noises of the traders made Adina and Haleyla cringe. The various sounds of chaos echoed clearly; screams, shrieks, belches, and growls seemed to grow louder every second. 

The two princess were stripped of their beautiful gown and jewels and now were dressed in the simple white robes. Their delicate wrists and ankles were choked by bulky chains. 

As they were led by the Ulmarian Adina turned to her sister and whispered "Whatever happens Haleyla, wherever we may go, don't tell them who you are. Simply tell them your name is Haleyla and you were a handmaiden to the princess." 

Haleyla nodded, she did not fully understand but she agreed "Yes sister." As she spoke a tear crawled down her cheek and fell to the cold scrap metal floor. 

Adina whispered "Don't be afraid, I'm here beside you. I will protect you " 

Adina sighed, she herself was afraid. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to protect her sister, she knew as much of their fate as Haleyla did. There was no telling what may become of them. But she knew one thing, the only thing they needed is time. The royal forces would track them down and take them home, it was only a matter of time. 

The Ulmarian removed their chains sneered "Get in slaves" Adina and Haleyla face the door of a small transporter pod but before they had time to step in themselves the Ulmarian crudely pushed them and the two girls stumbled into the pod. 

Adina whispered to her sister "We must be strong." 

The door slammed with a clank and thus the two princess' journey began. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Beka looked at the small pod that had just arrived. The door opened with a hiss and two figures crept out. She couldn't see their faces for they were hidden behind masses of blond tresses. Neither of the two figures made a sound as they stood up and revealed themselves. 

The taller one looked to be a younger than Beka, if she were human Beka would have guessed her age to be in the early twenties. She was a small willowy figure clad in a simple white dress. Pointed ears peered through the mass of hair that fell over her shoulders and down her back. She looked at Beka with cool blue eyes filled with distaste. 

Beka couldn't exactly blame her, she would have more than distaste for someone who took her as a slave, in fact had she been in the girl's shoes Beka would have probably kicked herself by now and had tried to escape. But the girl just stood their, looking up through black eyelashes with a calm distaste. 

Beka's eye drew to the other girl, a mere child. She two had long blond hair and a simple white dress, yet her eyes were green. And their was something else different about her, the way she looked at Beka was very different. It was not distaste that lingered in those emerald orbs, it was fear. "What are your names?" She asked

The younger girl spoke "Pr-Haleyla" She stuttered. The older girl answered next "Her name is Haleyla and my name is Adina, we are sisters." 

Beka nodded looking down at little Haleyla's wrists they were bruised "What happened to her?" She said addressing Adina. 

Adina replied "Chains." 

"I'll take her to our ship's doctor and you will be taken to your quarters." 

Haleyla opened her mouth to protest, she didn't want to be separated from her sister much less be taken to an alien doctor, but she stopped Adina told her to stay strong and strong she's stay. Haleyla nodded without a sound. She and Adina followed Beka silently. 

As they walked down the hall Beka noticed Harper approaching them and she called out "Harper!" 

Harper looked up "Yea?" 

Beka continued "I need a favor, these two just arrived" She motioned to the two girls "And the younger one needs to be taken to the Medical, can you take the older one to the quarters that were assigned to her?" 

Harper nodded "Sure," he then turned to Adina and smiled "Come on, follow me." Adina did not look up, nor did she respond. Instead she looked at her sister mouthing something silently and follow the small man. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Haleyla continued to follow Beka looking around her with wide-eyed curiosity. This place was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was all contracted out of metal, but it was not like the Ulmarian trade ship. That was pieced together from all sorts of uneven metals that seemed to melt unevenly into one another. This place was even, everything looked the same. There was no art on the walls nor were there plants or fountains anywhere. 

And there was no music, back home there was always some sort of music. Whether it was the wise-men perfecting their various calls, musicians practicing and performing, or simply someone sitting in a tour just singing. But here Haleyla heard nothing, it disturbed her. 

However as the walked past one of the rooms she heard something. It wasn't a glorious song, but it was something. She heard stomping and something being hit, and clank. Haleyla stopped before the door and peered in. 

At first she thought it might have been a dance hall and someone was practicing, but the sounds weren't even and they weren't rhythmic. Though she herself did not dance very much she had seen her sister do it often. Haleyla knew what dance sounded like. It was beautiful, steps beat against the floor in unique patterns as the dancers twirled around each other, this was not the sound of dancing. 

This sound was rough and violent. It had no captivating rhythm, it didn't even have an even beat. This was something else. Haleyla slipped into the room silently. The sound stopped and she found herself facing a towering dark figure over her. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The figure bellowed. Haleyla looked up and as she realized what faced her she let out a terrified scream. The figure jumped back and covered his ears. Haleyla could hear glass shattering but she didn't stop. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Down the hall Adina could hear her sister's piercing cry for help. Her head snapped and it's direction and she started to run, Harper tried to grab her arm but she pushed him aside. Only one thought race through Adina's head "Danger, Haleyla is in danger!" She raced in the direction of her sister's voice. Down the corridor, around the corner, down that corridor, and finally through a door. 

Adina grabbed her sister and held her close "I'm here, I'm here, _nera lian _ _shad her. *" _Haleyla stood silent for a second before bursting into tears clinging to her sister's arm. Adina looked around to find a tall figure stumbling toward them covering his ears, a Nietzschean. 

Just then Beka rushed into the room shouting hysterically "What the hell is going on?" 

Adina looked up at Beka and answered calmly "She thought she was in danger. The Call was self-defense." 

Beka raised an eyebrow "The Call?" 

Adina corrected herself "What you heard is our way of self-defense." 

Beka nodded catching her breath "And what frightened her?" Adina looked at Tyr "It did." 

Beka looked around trying to see if there was something next to or behind Tyr, but she saw nothing. "What scared her?" She restated. 

Adina looked directly at Tyr that time, her cool blue eyes meeting his "It did." She articulated flawlessly. Beka understood, those words made it very clear as to what "it" was "it" was Tyr. 

Tyr who had no stumbled away from the group, clinging to his ears in agony snarled "I didn't do anything to the little brat, she came in here so I asked her who she was and what she was doing here, and she screamed!" 

Beka turned to Haleyla who now turned to face her with tears running down her cheeks "Ok, and what exactly scares you about Tyr honey?" 

Haleyla stepped closer to Beka. She took a deep breath and stood tall. "Why isn't it obvious? He's Nietzschean." She stated plainly. "One ought to be afraid." 

Beka looked to Adina who nodded to conform Haleyla statement. She was a bit shocked, sure someone might have been afraid of Tyr if they got to know him, but just to look at him and be terrified, that was odd. Beka looked to Haleyla "You don't need to be afraid of Tyr, he isn't going to hurt you" She glared in Tyr's direction " Now don't leave me again, we need to go to the Medical. And no more screaming. Is that clear?" Haleyla nodded, though she was puzzled. She saw a Nietzschean, naturally one would defend oneself, so what was the problem? The woman was obviously perturbed. 

Just then Harper rushed into the room to see Adina stand up and walk up to him signaling she was ready to follow him. He raised an eyebrow in question but decided not to pursue it further and he and Adina turned to leave. 

As she stepped into the doorway Adina turned to give Tyr a hateful glare, but she stopped. He was actually in pain! Haleyla's Call wasn't that powerful but it hurt him. The great hulking monster she had only read about was hurt by a mere child. If she had heard about it or read about it in one of the legend books her father possessed she would have probably fallen off her chair laughing. But somehow seeing it, and seeing the Nietzschean in such horrible anguish made it seem more pitiful than humorous. And somehow she almost felt ashamed, so she turned away and followed the small man out the door. 

*The Maan'dir have two languages, common which is spoken on many different planets and the old tongue. The old tongue is an ancient language and is primarily dead, however older and noble families teach their children the second language in order to bond them to their ancestors. The phrase "Ner lian shad her" translates as "fear not, you are with spirits" It bares reference to one of the greatest Maan'dirian epic poems "Princess Ni'anna's Garden" 


End file.
